The Shine in His Eyes
by Kiniara
Summary: I suck at summaries So If you want to know what it is about your gonna have to read it. ShikaIno


Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID INO WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTOR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a glorious day outside as Ino Yamanaka walked down the road in search of her teammates. She knew they had to be somewhere around the village.

"Where could they be", she said with a sigh. It was already noon and they where nowhere in sight. "Where could the..."she was cut off by someone.

"Ino, Over here"yelled Shikamaru Nara slowly walking towards Ino, with Choji Akimichi close behind him."We have been looking for you everywhere,You missed training"

"I have been looking for you too, you weren't at the normal training ground,"repiled Ino,"Where were you guys?"

"Asuma-Sensei told you we wouldn't be there,"remarked Choji,"How could you forget that."

"_Ahhhhhh,How could i forget_,"Ino thought,"This is crazy." Shikamaru couldn't understand why Ino has been missing training lately normally got there before him.

"Ino, are you alright are you sick you seem paler than normal and..."asked Shikamaru,"you seem a little... uptight lately."Ino starts to yell at him when she completely stops staring strait at Shikamaru with a soft look on her. Then without warning Ino collapses to the ground."Ino get up, we aren't falling for this trick,Ino...Ino..INO GET UP"Shikamaru yelled while kneeling next to is fainted teammate."Choji go get Inoshi, now."

"Ok"said as he ran off to get Ino's father.Shickamaru propped Ino's head on his lap trying to awaken her. After another five minutes Inoshi arrives to retrieve his young daughter.

"What happened,"Inoshi asked Shikamaru and Chouji angerly,"Answer me damnit."

"She started to yell... then fainted,"replied Shikamaru. Ino's father stared at him coldly,and made both Choji and Shikamaru seem uncomfortable. "_What could be wrong with... what... what am i thinking I should not bother myself with stuff like this...,it is so troublesome_", Shikamaru thought to himself. Inoshi sighs then returns to his residents with his beloved daughter.

One week later Ino was up and going again, but what happen the week before was still bothering team 10. One thought kept running through Shikamaru's why was he so worried about Ino, he was never so worried before then it hit him he was begining to develop feelings for the young Yamanaka girl.He knew it in his mind but could not admit it. How could this be know how much temari cares for him if she found out she would kill Ino ,and Ino being in this state she might succeed. As Shickamaru walked to his normal cloud watching hill, he past Neji and Tenten training .

"Hey, Shikamaru how are you and Ino doing I heard she moved in with you ,is that true?"Tenten asked him as he walked by.

"Yes, she has she refuses to stay with her parents and can't stay alone ,so i had her stay with Choji, Shino, and me" he replied to the wondersome Tenten as he kept walking by.

"Wait, arn't you going to stay, you can train with us since Ino is unable to train and Choji is on a mission with Lee and Hinata.

No thanks, I have too much on my mind, I'll see you later"where the last word he said before disappearing behind the trees. When he finally reached his normal spot he saw Ino laying on the ground. "Ino, wake up," Shikamaru wispiered shaking her shoulder softly.

"Huh, Oh Shika your here I have been waiting for you , I have good news the doctor said i will be able to start training again in about a month or two isn't that great i wish it was sooner but in I use to much chakra and energy I could faint again and if that happens it might be fatal ,"she smiled cheerfully while telling him the good news. She leaned on his shoulder."Shika, where you..."

"Was I what,"

"Nevermind,"She wispered knowing it would ruin the moment. After sitting on the hill she fell asleep on his shoulder and Shikamaru fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning when Ino awoke she was still on the hill "Shikamaru, wake up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I continue this story?PLEASE REVIEW. I know there is grammer mistakes but i have no Beta reader to fix them.


End file.
